


𝕱-𝖇𝖔𝖒𝖇

by TuttiFrootie



Series: 𝕳✁𝖕𝖊𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘 [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, F/M, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie
Summary: After Komaeda threatens to blow up Jabberwock Island, he is tied up. Believing they are in danger, reader is pushed to confess their secret love for him. But somehow it goes further than that.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Series: 𝕳✁𝖕𝖊𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052144
Kudos: 73





	𝕱-𝖇𝖔𝖒𝖇

When you got to the restaurant, the worst case scenario was unfolding before your eyes.

Komaeda was on the floor, under as Akane's iron grip as she strangled the boy to death. He struggled to breathe, but it seemed to be a losing battle. Until Chiaki woke Akane up from her anger with a forceful slap.

"It's okay," she softly spoke.

You watched your classmates throw words at each other for while and... suddenly you realized.

"There's no way we're leaving him alone. Every time we left him on his own, he fucked everything up. Either one of us takes him with them, or I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, but..."

Chiaki immediately interrupted the gangster, for fear of any other conflicts.

"That's enough. There's no need to fight over this anymore. We should let her do it, I think."

Quickly, you chimed in.

"Then, I have only one request. Akane, please tie him up in the old lodge, like he was, when this began."

"Tch," Souda made a bitter face like he had seen it all coming to this and Komaeda should have never been untied at all.

"I got it."

"Then, we shall take our leave immediately. Please join us as your earliest convenience."

Sonia offered an encouragement and quickly you heard the rushed footsteps of your classmates departing in search of the bombs.

The Old Lodge has an overpowering atmosphere of discomfort, which you attributed to the events of the first trial. Komaeda was to blame, wasn't he? He was the one that started the killings. And now he was scheming the destruction of Jabberwock Island. So, then, why do you still tolerate him?

Despite it all, you still ended up having feelings for someone like that. And so you attribute it to his luck. It was the most likely explanation. That somewhere within him, he might have wished for such an outcome. 

Komaeda thrashed and kicked to break his bindings, growing visibly tired. His face was darker in the lodge, but his disappointment didn't seem to last more than a second. Right away, he was back to his half-hearted, cheery self.

"What a waste."

His face was enveloped in shadows but beneath them, you could make out a clear smirk.

"Normally I would enjoy seeing you guys take action in the name of hope, but like this... It's only a pain."

He looked disappointed and almost irritated, like you were wasting the little time he still had. Was it... Because of the bombs? That's right. He had to be afraid of his own time limit as well.

"So? What are you gonna do now? Don't tell me you're the traitor. I already know you have no talent."

He pushed and pulled at his metal restraints in a continuous struggle before squinting and giving you a dirty, conceited look.

"Ah, or maybe you dragged me out here in an attempt to torture me? Let's see it. Let's see hard you try to overcome my hope!"

But you weren't the type to get mad so easily. He was just trying to demean you because of his own insecurities. You knew he was drowning in self-hate before, but never had it become this clear to you just how deep his resentment goes. Resentment for average people and for his own existence.

"Hmph. As expected of a reserve course student. You're *boring* me to death. Hurry up and untie me."

As you looked at his tied up frame, you realized how beautiful yet bony he was, how the only thing keeping him alive was his own conviction. He was so full of hate, but... Also full of love, right? Now, more than ever, his willingness to become a steppingstone for hope had morphed into a desire to subdue anyone else. Is this what he harboured in the depths of his mind?

"'Your hope'? That's the first time I've ever heard you talk about your own hope. I'm glad you're gaining some self-confidence."

He scoffed.

"Someone as hopeless as you couldn't possibly understand. Now hurry up and get it over with. I'm getting bored."

You cut through his words.

"I'm not going to torture you. I'm planning on releasing you as soon as this is over."

And sighed in hidden embarrassment, looking for the right words, if they even existed at this point. Finally, you bit the bullet.

"I... love you, Komaeda. If you hadn't created this time crisis, I would've never told you. That's why I'm not going to torture you."

He pursed his lips and squinted out of disgusted boredom.

"I'm not sure what you're attempting here, but it will never work on me. Unless you pick up a knife, or break my bones, I will never give up!"

He continued. "Jabberwock Island is getting closer to exploding every second, so I hope your 'friends' know what they're doing."

"The bombs? Who cares about that?"

You moved your mouth against his, making him try to kick you off him, but stopping at the impact.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just..."

You slipped in your tongue, forgetting he might bite it.

You pressed your body deeper and deeper into his, moaning at your second kiss.

Slowly, you pulled away to wipe your mouth and glanced at his pissed and confused face. You closed the distance once again, enjoying yourself thoroughly.

To be able to do this felt so good! If this pleasure was born out of despair, it reminded you of the orgies those dying had during the plague. But maybe there was a slight difference. You were so happy, you didn't care you were going to die.

All you wanted was for him to share your joy, but it was unlikely that he could. Ah...

You moved down his body, sitting on his legs for fear he might kick your head, and cupped his groin.This caused him to widen his eyes and start breathing heavily in hesitation. He was silent, seemingly observing your alien ritual.

You unzipped his jeans and moved your hand up and down his barely stiff cock.

"Hey..."

It looked as if he was trying to say something else, but the words that followed wouldn't be let out.

You pressed your lips against his clothed bulge, to nuzzle and to smell it.

At this point, he finally jolted and started thrashing once again, about to break his chains. So you put his cock in your mouth.

He moaned in disgust at himself and you and everything, then looked down with a defeated expression.

**"This is the worst..."**

You moved your mouth to take his length in as deep as possible, enveloping him with your warmth.

You looked at him with embarrassed adoration, as if you were two shy lovers sharing an intimate moment, and licked the side of his cock with a smile.

"Don't come yet."

You unbuttoned your skirt and took off your underwear, pressing your thighs together.

He looked away, distraught and ashamed, his body frozen in place. His cock stood up regardless.

Finally, you climbed on top of his hips and began sliding his cock in, pressing hard against his tip.

"Ahnn... Get **off** me."

He let out a suffocated moan that gave you the impression his life was being drained away.

Suddenly, you heard a click. 

As luck would have it, his chains had come off without a movement, yet he stood perfectly still, ignoring the sound. You froze up in shock for just a moment, expecting him to kick you off, and kept going, moving up and down his shaft.

His expression was an absolute mix of pleasure and shame. His panting, especially, betrayed him.

Your pace was that of slamming now. He felt his heart was going to stop at any second.

He briefly wondered if he was going to die. ...Would his death be ruled a suicide?

Instead, he locked his hips into yours and released his come, lifting his chest and elbows off the ground as he tensed.

As the afterglow set in, Komaeda wiped the drool off his mouth and panted with half-lidded eyes, taking a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

He motioned his hand to make you lift yourself off him, then pulled his pants back up, half-crouched and limping. Eventually he spoke, his cheeks ablaze.

"...I'm going now. Bye."

He rushed out of the room wordlessly. Wherever he was going, you didn't know. But you weren't going to stop him. Not when he finally had a grain of hope of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting 2021 off right. 🎀Happy New Year, everyone!🎀


End file.
